User blog:Holokami/The Shepherds
The Shepherds are an internationally recognized “global psychic population consultancy and management” group, set up by Lumi, Eadda, and Marcella. The symbol of the Shepherds is two linked squares/rhombus' in a circle. Introduction With information given to them by Eadda, Barbara, and other informants and sources, they track down psychics who fall into one or more of these categories: *The psychic is afraid of their powers. *The psychic is afraid to show their powers for any reason. *The psychic is being treated unfairly, whether or not they themselves know they have powers. *The psychic's powers are too dangerous to keep unchecked. *The psychic is using their powers for unlawful or immoral purposes. If there is a law abiding psychic who knows they have powers (which aren’t dangerous), uses them in front of family/friends, isn’t being treated unfairly because of them, and is living a normal life, the Shepherds have no reason to contact that psychic. The Shepherds always work in teams of two, unless the "client" (the psychic) is particularly dangerous. The teams of two include a consultant, the one who does all the talking, a guard, there to protect the consultant if the situation gets violent, and sometimes a translator and/or cadet. The goal of being a Shepherd is to hopefully resolve the client's situation, which more often than not means guiding them to the Faraday Isles. There are many rules and regulations about being with the Shepherds, but there are six rules which they keep at heart all the time: *NEVER use powers to solve the client's situation, unless absolutely necessary and with the consent of the client. *NEVER manipulate, force, blackmail or threaten the client to do anything. *NEVER act in aggression toward a client, unless they are being aggressive. *NEVER reveal the details of the client's case to non-Shepherd personnel. *ALWAYS contact the client face-to-face first if reasonable to do so, and always exchange contact information with the client. *ALWAYS have the best intentions at heart, and be tactful at all times. There are two ways to become a Shepherd: #Go through an application process, which will lead to you starting as a cadet, #The more common way; being hand-picked for the task. Requests As well as their main role in finding psychic’s in need, Shepherds also take Requests for help around the islands. Requests are made to the Shepherds days or weeks in advance, so that there’s enough time to respond with certainty. All requests are posted on the three Request Boards at Shepherds HQ. Some examples of requests would be: *Working at the till of a local family-run store, *Cleaning windows, *Babysitting, *Buying someone's groceries, *e.t.c. Requests are typically simple things which work nicely as time fillers for Shepherds between jobs. However, there are also requests related to the Shepherds’ work- Emergency Requests. Emergency requests are always posted by the informants, but can also be put through by the public, some examples: *Finding a criminal, psychic or not, on the Faraday Isles, *Finding and capturing dangerous criminal psychics around the world, *Finding psychics with volatile and/or dangerous powers around the world. Due to their nature, Emergency Requests are only ever taken by the more powerful and skilled of the Shepherds. Emergency Requests are put up at soon as an informant is certain about the psychic, and if the request isn't taken in two weeks, it's assigned to a group. However, when an informant gets information about a criminal psychic planning something dangerous, and there's a time limit, or the psychic is too powerful for those who can take Emergency Requests; these are High Threat Requests. High Threat Requests are only posted on the Request Boards for a day, if there's time, before being assigned to the best of the best. Ranks and Positions The ranking and positions within the Shepherds is relatively straight forwards. There are six ranks: Cadet, Trainee, Operative, Special Operative, Position Manager, Head of the Shepherds. Cadet A Cadet is somebody who has just joined the Shepherds. A Cadet is paired up with another Shepherd for a month before being left for their six month to a year trial period. A Cadet is only allowed to take basic requests for this time, in order to build up their ability to adapt and communicate. There is also readily available combat training if desired. Trainee When a Cadet completes their trial period, they're moved to a Trainee position. A Shepherd is a trainee for at least 16 weeks; four weeks assisting and working with operatives in different positions, until the Shepherd figures out which they'd like to do, but this selection is also based on other things; needs of the Shepherds, powers of the person, e.t.c.. Operative The Operatives are the main individuals of the Shepherds. These are the people who help psychics in need, and bring down criminal psychics. Operatives work in four position: *'Consultant': The Consultants are the face of the Shepherds, they're the ones who speak directly with the clients, and are the ones mainly responsible for aiding the clients, and help them deal with their situation; which primarily means guiding them to the Faraday Isles. *'Informant': The Informants are the backbone of the Shepherds, they're the ones who give the Shepherds all the information. From precognitives, to clairvoyants, to telepaths, any person capable of finding information through any means can be an informant. Informants are not allowed to spy on the private life of individuals unless it can't be helped, or they have permission due to it being a suspect. *'Guard': The Guards are the shield of the Shepherds, they're the ones responsible for protecting the consultant, and client, if things get violent. Guards can also team up with other guards to take on Emergency Requests, as Consultants are unnecessary most of the time. A Guard is the only position normal humans can't take, as they wouldn't be able to manage in violent situations with psychics very well- and this is an accepted fact. *'Quester': The Questers are the reserves of the Shepherds, they're the friendly faces who primarily work for the people until called on. Questers are Shepherds who take requests all the time, and never go into the field. This is because: **They, or their superiors, have decided they aren't cut-out for the front lines, but still want to help. **They have expressed permission to continue taking requests primarily as a result of public relations. **There isn't a consultant or guard available to complete a team, and so they can't go into the field at this time. Special Operative The Special Operative is the highest rank in the Shepherds. Special Ops are those with advanced skills and training, those who can successfully fight very powerful psychics and organisations within a time limit, and have a high chance of winning. Special Ops can still do the work of an operative, it's simply that they're are the only ones allowed to take on High Threat Requests. Currently, the only three known Special Ops are: *Cordelia *Eadda Cayce *Nozomi Ono Position Manager The Position Manager isn't a field position, but they have more authority than even Special Ops. Position Managers manage and lead everybody within that position: *'Consultant Manager' **'Deputy/Assistant Consultant Manager' *'Informant Manager' **'Deputy/Assistant Informant Manager' *'Guard Manager' **'Deputy/Assistant Guard Manager' *'Quester Manager' **'Deputy/Assistant Quester Manager' Position Managers also have to report directly to the Head of the Shepherds, Marcella Beaumont, and they relay her orders to their positions. Head of the Shepherds The Head of the Shepherds, Marcella Beaumont, is the boss, the one at the top. She oversees all Shepherd operations, and when needed, gives orders out. She is also the one who gives Shepherd reports directly to Lumi Faraday. Category:Blog posts Category:Group